


Bad Dragon

by aelynxia



Series: Dragon Dildos Trilogy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, monster dildos, third pov reader, too many bad puns about dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: She stared down at her little collection and sighed. She was well aware of the rather high prices ofBad Dragon’s products and she knew that getting all four of them was out of the question. She had to decide on one. Maybe two. The question washow.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Series: Dragon Dildos Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759489
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago, me and my online friend discussed sex shops and nice employees (just your normal conversation) and we both agreed that Genji would be perfect for the role. I, of course, had to write a fic about it.
> 
> I know Bad Dragon is an online store only, but I can do whatever I want in fictional stories.
> 
> Also not sponsored by Bad Dragon lol. ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

She had finally gathered the courage to go to the store. But now that she was _actually doing it,_ she silently cursed herself for going through with this stupid idea. She should’ve just ordered the thing she wanted online, but _n_ _oo_ _o,_ she wanted to feel the material and see the sizes _before_ making the purchase.

Distracted by her thoughts, she pushed at the door of the _Bad Dragon_ store, but it didn’t open. She tried again, already thinking that they might be closed, but then she realized it said _pull._ _What a g_ _reat_ _start_ _._

Cheeks burning in embarrassment, she successfully opened the door and walked in. She was only a step into the store when she stopped again, overwhelmed and a bit intimidated by the view. _What did you ex_ _p_ _e_ _c_ _t other than a bunch of silicone dicks,_ she scolded herself in her mind. _Get yourself together and be less embarrassing._

“Good afternoon,” a shop assistant called from behind the counter. It was a male voice.

She glanced around, her eyes landing on a young man of Asian descent standing behind the counter. The first thing she noticed was his slicked-back hair dyed fluorescent green. Then it was his strong jawline and his overall handsome face. _Great, just great. This was the last thing she needed._

“Hello,” she managed to say before scurrying down one of the small isles.

At least she was lucky this time around. The randomly picked isle proved to be the dildo section; and taking a better look at the shelves – the selection was outstanding. She didn’t even know where to start, especially with her thoughts focusing on something else entirely – which might or might not have included the handsome shop assistant. Plus, she was still feeling the awkwardness of being in this place.

“How can I help you? Is there something specific you’re looking for?”

She recognized the voice immediately, had heard it just a few moments ago. She looked to her left and as expected, the green-haired shop assistant was leaning against the shelves, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile playing on his lips. Short sleeves of his T-shirt allowed her a generous peek at his muscular arms and while she appreciated the opportunity, it wasn’t really helpful.

“I— Uhh, no, I— I was just ...” she stuttered.

“You don’t have to feel awkward about being here,” he said reassuringly as he straightened up from his leaning position and took a step closer. “So what can I help you with?”

Her eyes reluctantly left his defined pecs – that tight Bad Dragon T-shirt left little to the imagination – and focused on the shelf in front of her.

She gestured at it, “I’ve decided to get my first, uhh, Bad Dragon toy. I’m not sure about the size and firmness though. I’ve read about it on your website, but I’d like to see it in person.”

He nodded, “Yeah, that’s something to keep in mind. But you should focus on a model first. Is there anything specific you’re looking for?”

“Something—” She bit her lip to prevent a smile from forming. “—fun. Something with an interesting texture.”

“Okay ...” He turned to the shelf, his eyes quickly scanning it from top to bottom. He had a nice ass. She could tell despite the baggy sweatpants.

“How about _Ika_ here?” He took one of the boxes from the highest shelf and showed it to her.

She shook her head as soon as she saw it, “No, I’m not a fan of tentacular shapes.”

“That’s a very fancy way of saying you’re not into tentacle porn,” he remarked with a sly smile.

She snorted with laughter and quickly looked away, trying to hide the blush warming her cheeks. It was hard not to get flustered while discussing her porn preferences with this handsome stranger. “I’m not indeed.”

“To be honest, I’m not either.” He shrugged matter-of-factly like he was talking about favourite movies and put _Ika_ away. “I’m Genji by the way,” he introduced himself and although she was still not looking at him, she could totally see him winking at her in her mind’s eye.

Daring a peek at him again, she told him her name.

“What a lovely name. And a lovely face,” he grinned. “Whoever let you go and made you come here looking for a new best friend is an idiot.”

“It’s not like that,” she grumbled.

“Oh?” Genji faked surprise. “Enlighten me then.”

She rolled her eyes, “Are you going to help me or are you just going to be a pain in the ass?”

“I could do both. If you’re into that of course,” he winked at her and turned back to the shelves, ignoring the furious blush warming her cheeks.

Genji took another box from the shelf, “Okay, what about our newest product – _Orochi_?”

She eyed the orange-gold dildo. Its scaly texture down the slightly curved shaft and a thick, ribbed head held quite a promise. A smile tugged at her lips as she nodded enthusiastically.

Genji grinned as well.

“You know, in Japanese mythology Orochi is 8-headed and 8-tailed dragon. He was being a bit of a nuisance and was slain by storm god Susano,” he told her.

“So he was being a bad dragon,” she remarked and it made Genji chuckle.

They continued in a similar manner for another half an hour or so, joking, teasing, secretly (and not so secretly) checking each other out. She ended up taking interest in three dildos altogether: along with _Orochi_ also _Te_ _r_ _ra_ and _Nov_ _a_ – bulbous, thick and sporting some delicious ridges.

Genji insisted on _Meng –_ there was nothing special about its thickness or curvature, but the whole thing was shaped like a Japanese (Chinese actually, if the name was anything to go by as Genji had educated her) dragon.

She stared down at her little collection and sighed. She was well aware of the rather high prices of _Bad Dragon_ ’s products and she knew that getting all four of them was out of the question. She had to decide on one. _Maybe_ two. The question was _how_.

“I don’t know which one to pick,” she admitted.

Genji looked thoughtful for a second, then a devilish grin appeared on his full lips. She wondered if she should be worried. Probably.

“It would help if you could try them out, don’t you think.” It was structured like a question, but he didn’t say it as one.

Her eyes widened. She knew _exactly_ what he was implying, but the sheer audacity of suggesting that took her by surprise. She was not against it per se. Talking about dildos and imagining them in action to decide if they were worth buying left her wanting. His constant teasing didn’t help either, as well as his handsome face.

“Yeah.” Two could play this game. “Alone.”

Genji raised an eyebrow.

“I’d be a bad employee if I didn’t help our customer. I can’t let that happen.”

His gaze fixed on her lips as she bit her lower one.

She gestured to their surroundings, “Then alone _alone.”_

He grinned, “Let me show you the sizing options. Follow me.”

Genji led her away from the shelves and to the back of the store. As they passed the cash register, he nodded to his co-worker and got another nod in return. It clearly meant something in their secret language. She wondered how many customers had received this kind of _help_ before.

He took her to what must have been a room for employees to hang out in during breaks if a set of lockers, a small table with three chairs and a two-seat sofa were anything to go by.

“Wait for me here,” Genji told her and disappeared through another door.

She stopped in the middle of the room and awkwardly stood there, shifting her weight from one foot to another. It didn’t take him long to come back – with his arms full of boxes. He dumped them all onto the table.

“I’ve brought you some variation in size and firmness. Try whichever one you’d like.” He sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back.

She slowly put down the boxes she brought from the store, then scanned the selection with her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from grinning too much. She was well aware of Genji’s burning gaze on her. It was her turn to tease.

Reaching out, she picked up _Terra._ The label on the box said it was size L. The knot at the base was almost the size of her fist. Briefly, she wondered how monstrous an XL size must look like – L was already plenty intimidating by itself, bigger than what she would usually go with. But at that moment, she was feeling bold and adventurous. No harm in trying.

She opened the box and pulled out the dildo, throwing a glance in Genji’s direction as she did so. He just raised an eyebrow, his lips pulled into a naughty smirk. He wanted a show, the bastard.

She focused on the object in her hand. Its surface was smooth, soft even. She ran her hand up its length, feeling the ridges and bumps, picturing it inside of her. She had to suppress a shudder, the tell-tale throbbing in her core already starting. Imagination was a powerful thing.

Licking her lips, she dragged her hand in the opposite direction, her loose fist having to open considerably to slide over the knot at the base. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, pressing her legs closer together. Genji adjusted his position on the chair.

“I’m dying to know what’s going on inside that pretty head of yours,” he commented in a low voice, leaning forward. “Is our customer happy with the selection? Is she not?”

“Still deciding,” she hummed, putting _Terra_ down onto the table and reaching for L-sized _Nova_ instead.

She quickly unboxed it and for a second, she just stood there, marvelling about its shape and pastel colour. It was not as thick as _Terra,_ but there was something just as delicious about its lines and ridges. Just like before, she ran a hand up its length, each crest catching her fingers and momentarily stopping her advance until she applied enough force to push over it, imagining how it would feel rubbing against her sensitive walls. The throbbing in her core got a lot more insistent. She wanted to tease Genji for a bit longer, teach him some patience, because he clearly didn’t have any. But _her_ patience was wearing thin as well and she was getting desperate.

_Nova_ had a suction cup on its end. She stuck it onto the seat of one of the remaining chairs, a plan forming in her head. She could continue teasing Genji – in an even better way – and get herself satisfied. She grabbed a bottle of lube which Genji must have brought along with the dildos and poured a generous amount onto _Nova._

Genji had that stupid naughty smirk on his face again, his leg crossed over the other, concealing all the signs that could indicate how much he was enjoying this. But just based on his smirk, she could guess it was a whole lot.

She lifted one of her legs over the chair – the position put a strain on her thighs, but she could manage – and positioned herself over the dildo. _Who knew wearing a skirt today would prove to be so useful._

Genji guessed her intentions soon enough and his eyes narrowed, watching her closely.

She pushed the dildo under her skirt, careful not to reveal too much to her audience. It didn’t even fit under her properly, that’s how big it was. She had to bend it to get it aligned with her entrance. With the tip pressing against her hole, she gripped the table for support with one hand and slowly lowered herself onto the silicone monster dick.

Having completely skipped the warm-up, she only had an extensive amount of lube to rely on. And _Nova_ was no piece of cake to take. She started off slow. The head slipped in rather easily, then she paused. Throwing a glance at Genji and seeing his hungry expression, she bit her lip and pushed down more. The first crest felt delicious, her pussy greedily swallowing it up, the second only adding to the pleasurable sensation. She paused and slowly rolled her hips, a breathy moan escaping her lips as she was taken by surprise by how good it felt, the textured shaft rubbing against her sensitive walls in such a fulfilling way.

There was a slight tremble in her knees as she sank even further down, spreading herself open, pushing past the third and last crest. The dildo widened considerably at the base and she decided that was her limit for now. She took a few deep breaths as she waited for her pussy to adjust to _Nova_ , then lifted herself up and groaned at the sensation. The ridges felt even more divine when you went in the opposite direction.

She completely forgot about her audience as she started working herself up and down that glorious dildo. The drag of the crests against her delicate walls was out of this world, and it was only enhanced by her pussy squeezing down on _Nova_ like her life depended on it. Her eyes fluttered close and her head lolled back. Her pace was leisurely, but it seemed to be enough for the steady build-up in the pit of her stomach.

She remembered Genji then; and the fact that there were three more dildos waiting for her to test out. _No point in wasting an orgasm on the first one,_ she decided. The longer the build-up, the sweeter the release.

The next time she lifted herself up, she did so completely and _Nova_ slipped out of her with a lewd squelch. _Nova_ was all slippery when she grabbed it and peeled it away from the seat. She glanced up at Genji as she placed the dildo onto the table just out of his reach, but close enough for him to see its surface glistening with her juices.

He was watching her with dark, lust-filled eyes. He had leaned forward in his chair, his head propped up by his hands. It was like he was in some kind of a trance, mesmerized by her little performance.

“How was it?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“Delightful,” she breathed. “But I’d like to try the rest of them before making any decisions.”

Hurriedly, she reached for _Terra,_ dumped some lube onto it and placed it underneath herself, just like before. She craved being filled to the brim again. Not letting herself climax on _Nova_ left her wanting. As she sank down, taking in the head and the first bulge, she let out a satisfied moan. It stretched her just as good as _Nova,_ if not more, making its veins and ridges rub against her walls even more intensely.

“How does it feel?”

Lost in the sweet sensation, she almost didn’t hear Genji’s question.

“Filling,” her voice came out strained. “Out of this world, ah—”

She gasped in surprise as she sank even further down. Another – bigger – bulbous formation was pressing against her cunt.

“Did you reach the knot?”

She remembered Genji couldn’t see what was happening under her skirt. But he knew the shape well enough. Glancing at him, she noticed he was watching her closely, a feral grin plastered on his face.

“Yes.”

He licked his lips, “Take it.”

She pulled back a little first then pushed back down, her walls stretching painfully to accommodate _Terra’s_ hefty knot. Little by little, she was able to take in more, and she lost herself in the rhythm of working herself up and down that magnificent dildo.

She got so absorbed in it that when she felt her orgasm creeping up on her, she let it. With _Terra_ buried deep inside of her, she threw her head back and moaned loudly as her body ignited. Stars danced in her vision as sweet warmth spread from her core to the rest of her body. It made her shudder and she had to grip the table so she wouldn’t fell from the chair. She was distantly aware of Genji watching her and the thought sent a new wave of excitement up her spine.

The maelstrom of pleasure eventually calmed down, leaving only a warm afterglow. Breathing heavily and cheeks flushed, she slowly lifted herself from the dildo. Her knees were still a bit wobbly, but there was no other choice.

She barely registered Genji rising to his feet along with her, not until he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Still unsure on her feet, she stumbled and crashed into his chest. The only coherent thought in that moment was how good he smelled and then she was whisked away towards the sofa.

Genji laid her down rather gently, his body pressing against hers. She could feel his warm breath on her ear when he leaned closer.

“Let me touch you,” he whispered, his voice urgent. “Please. Let me touch you.”

She frantically nodded her head, “Yes. Please.”

Her skirt was pushed up and something prodded at her entrance. There was no way Genji could’ve pulled his pants off so quickly. And it was _thick._ Not that she doubted Genji, but …

All the thoughts in her head evaporated into thin air when his lips found her neck. He sucked lightly on her skin and she threw her head back, giving him more access, a loud moan leaving her lips. Her hands found their place on his shoulder and the other tangled with green hair at the back of his head. Down below, the thing pressed against her slid in, slowly but steadily, spreading her open more than ever before.

“Meet _Orochi_ ,” Genji murmured against her neck. “Size XL.”

“I thought your role as a shop assistant ended a long time ago,” she gritted through her teeth.

No wonder it was so big and the texture was so scale-like. The little ridges felt rather wonderful, especially with her pussy still so sensitive from the last orgasm.

She could feel the way his lips formed a smile. “This is a dream job and I’m a faithful employee.”

“Yeah, no doubt about it now,” she choked out before it all turned into another loud moan.

_Orochi_ was _huge._ No way it was going to fit. At least Genji went slowly like a true sex shop employee that he was. He pulled back if he thought the stretch was too overwhelming and let her adjust. He nibbled at her earlobe and caressed her stomach. She shuddered in delight.

Lower he went and then his finger brushed her neglected clit. And she nearly lost her mind.

Her fingers dug into his back, pulled on his hair. She arched her back, her toes curling. It was a relief. It was a new wave of pleasure.

Genji thrust _Orochi_ in and out of her in a leisurely manner while his thumb stroked her clit, and with every thrust, the dildo slipped a little bit deeper. His lips were on her neck, on her jaw, peppering little kisses all over her skin. She got completely lost in it.

“You take it so well,” he praised her with a low growl near her ear.

And yet, _Orochi_ didn’t fit in all the way, it was simply too thick. But Genji made the best of it. With a combination of rubbing her clit and fucking her with that spectacular dildo, he had her climaxing all over again in mere minutes. And what a climax it was. White exploded before her eyes, her muscles contracting, scorching sweet warmth spreading from her core to every part of her body. She threw her head back as she moaned; clawed at Genji’s back, wanting him close, holding on for dear life. Genji slowed down his ministrations but kept going still, making her orgasm last longer. She was completely lost in it.

Genji eventually stopped and her body gradually relaxed, the intense high of her climax fading away. Blinking, she opened her eyes and was met with his gaze already fixed upon her. He was watching her closely, his expression unusually serious. She had the decency to blush at the realization that he must have witnessed all of the faces she pulled during her orgasm.

After seeing her blush, he grinned and slowly pulled _Orochi_ out. She let out a quiet sigh at the sudden emptiness. Then, before she could even process what was happening, Genji climbed onto his feet and moved back to the table.

“So, which one will it be?” He didn’t even give her the time to protest. “You still have _Meng_ to try out though.”

“What about you?” she croaked and sat up.

Genji waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about me.”

Oh, but she _wanted_ to.

She stood up, her knees still feeling a little weak.

“Which one did you like best?” Genji asked again.

“ _Orochi_ … and the first one, uh, _Nova_. But _Terra_ was good too.” She sighed. It seemed like their little adventure didn’t help her figure out much. “I can only afford one though.”

“ _Orochi_ it is then,” Genji grinned, picking up the dildo in question and another box along with it. “And have _Meng_ as well. On the house. Trust me, dragons are the best.” He winked.

Then he turned on his heel and headed out of the room.

“Genji! Wait!” she hurried after him, but he didn’t stop until he reached the cash register.

“I can’t accept this,” she continued. “And you didn’t even let me ...”

She trailed off and he raised an eyebrow. In the silence that followed, he packed the dildos into a paper bag and printed out the receipt, scribbling something on it. She handed him the money – enough for both – but he only accepted the price of one.

“There you go,” he said as he offered her the bag. “I hope you enjoy your purchase. But if you’re ever in need of another _dragon_ , do give me a call.”

How was she going to— _oh. The receipt. Of course._

She bit her lip, but even that couldn’t prevent a bright smile from forming on her face. Looking at her, the green-haired shop assistant almost forgot how to breathe.

“I will,” she promised. And she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, consider giving kudos or dropping a comment! It helps a lot. ♡( ◡‿◡ ) I might write a second part to this with our actual dragon, hehe c; (Sorry, I'll stop with dragon puns now, K then, thanks for reading, bye!)


End file.
